


Five Feet Apart

by michibiki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Connor is just confused, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Faked Suicide, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Platonic Relationships, clingy duo angst, family dynamics go brrr, it's just technoblade and connor shutting up, kind of an au but not really, none romance with left angst, so we get the emotional pay off, they were best friends your honor and that is ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michibiki/pseuds/michibiki
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo were once inseparable, closer than brothers and the best of friends.Now they stand five feet apart staring at each other in disbelief, thinking that they wouldn't see each other again.(Or, the Tommy and Tubbo angsty reunion we would've and should've gotten if Connor and Technoblade could just be quiet for a few minutes).
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Five Feet Apart

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Technoblade and Connor, they REALLY could not read the scene that was happening between Tommy and Tubbo and lowkey ruined it for me, so I’m rewriting it a bit to be more... emotional. Y’know, with less weird interruptions and what not.  
> Spoilers for Dream SMP Exile arc and Tommy/Techno’s most recent plot streams from 12/27/2020  
> Slight trigger warning for mentions of suicide, panic attacks, and the other themes that have been occuring in this mess of an arc. Not sure what parts exactly could be/are triggering so I’m just gonna say the content level is about the same as the topics of Tommy’s exile arc. If anything from that storyline makes you uncomfy, this is not the story for you.  
> Cross-posted from my Tumblr  
> first fic on here let's goooo

Tommy really should’ve been expecting this since the first time he and Technoblade snuck into L’manburg. He’d pointed out something along the lines of it to him, sharing fears of getting caught by any citizens of the nation he’d once helped established. Somehow, his mind never explored the possibility of this particular citizen finding him.

Quite Possibly the worst citizen that could’ve found him really.

Hearing the quiet, ever-familiar voice call out his name, like a whisper of a ghost more than a person, Tommy froze in place, causing the piglin man and their hostage to stop and look behind at him.

“What is it? C’mon Tommy, we’re runnin’ outta potions, we gotta keep movin’ if we wanna make it outta Manburg--” Technoblade began, used to the usually inattentive nature of his new companion. He’d prepared to chastise him for moving slowly or trying to start another ridiculous plan in the middle of their latest struggle, sighing as he adjusted his cape. Just like Tommy, however, he seemed to have not anticipated seeing the short, blonde man who stared at them with wide eyes.

Tubbo.

Once Tommy’s best friend, now turned president of L’manburg, Tubbo had hardly changed since Tommy had last seen him and even less since Techno had seen him as they attempted to execute him, but there was a more solemn energy about him. His shoulders were more stiff, his eyes a bit darker. The once bright and cheerful child had lost some of his sweet spark, looking torn between relief and disbelief as he stared at the two men who’d been banned from his country trying to sneak out a hostage.

“T-Tommy? I-is it really you? Surely not... s-surely... surely not. You’ve got to be like Ghostbur, aren’t you?” He stammered out quietly, tears threatening to spill out of the corner of his eyes as he clenched his fists. The president’s breathing started becoming uneven as he sniffled, staring at what... what had to be the ghost of his closest friend. He’d seen the tower himself, after all. And the shape of Logstedshire... Tommy couldn’t have survived whatever had happened there, and while a small part of him clung to the naïve and childish hope that his best friend was still alive somehow, even if he was working with the man Tubbo hated and feared more than anyone else on the server.

Tommy stared back, but instead of relief, there was a sense of betrayal, exhaustion, hurt... anger. A small bit of the colorful teen was happy to see that Tubbo was doing well, not that Tommy expected anything bad to have happened to him. Maybe that would’ve made it easier to swallow the fact that he hadn’t visited Tommy at all. He could chalk it up to injury, or sickness, but he was just... Tubbo. His Tubbo, no, not his anymore. He squeezed the compass in his pocket tightly, biting his lip as he stared forward with unfocused eyes. “Like hell I’mma ghostbur bitch,” He managed to mutter out through gritted teeth, “I’m real. TommyInnit, the biggest man on the planet. Could a ghost have muscles as big and real as mine?” Tommy comfortably slipped into his overconfident persona, determined not to show how scared and upset he was now, though Technoblade could still see how his hands shaked at his side.

“N-no, but... Tommy you... Dream said you were, when I visited you were-” Tubbo began to ramble off as he rushed forwards, the pure joy and relief of knowing Tommy, his Tommy, was still alive overtaking his previous anger and panic as he went to try and pull the man into a hug.

“You didn’t visit me. Not once,” Tommy said quietly and curtly, as he stepped out of the way of the attempted hug, “Dream was-- You never came. I waited for you, Tubbo, I stared at the stupid fuckin’ compass that you didn’t even keep for hours hopin’ you’d come, but you... you fucking left me. You fucking exiled me and left,” He began to rattle on, something about seeing Tubbo so glad to see him leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Tommy squeezed the compass tighter, trying to keep tears out of his own eyes now.

“B-but I did! I did visit! But I wasn’t invited to the party, I thought.. I thought you were mad at me, Dream made it sound like you were so I- I-i waited until I couldn’t! And when I got there you... Tommy, it looked like you DIED!” Tubbo began to sob back, allowing the tears to flow out of his eyes. What was Tommy talking about? Was he still mad at Tubbo? Tubbo would apologize a hundred times over if it would make his friend less angry, anything to bring him back. “W-we had a funeral planned and everything! The craters, the pillar... I thought you’d... done you-know-what!” He continues to sob out his frustrations.

“But you were invited! Ghostbur invited you personally! Every bitch on this fucking server was invited! But no one showed up! You left me because you don’t really care about me, do you? You even threw away the compass-- Oh? Didya think I didn’t hear about that? How you fuckin’ burned it?” Tommy snapped back, pulling out his own compass and holding it out with a death grip as if to emphasize his point.

“I-I didn’t... Tommy, please I didn’t-” With clumsy, shaking hands Tubbo pulled his own pocket, though the glass was heavily cracked and pieces of metal were dented, “I-it was an accident-- A-a creeper came and-”

Technoblade stood silently, watching the pair stare at each other and cry. They needed to be at the meeting place by now for their hostage exchange, in order to get Techno’s tools back, but the thought of interrupting the two friends in a moment like that made the constant anxiety bubbling under his skin only get worse, the voices in his head shouting all sorts of things as he cleared his throat and looked back at the hostage, who seemed to be sharing in his anxiety in this situation. The piglin cleared his throat, perhaps a bit to loudly than the moment called for as both of previously distracted boys turn to look at him.

“Uh... are we completing this hostage trade or not?” He says uncomfortably, shifting on his feet as Tubbo sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeves while Tommy kept his eyes fixed on the president. “Your emotional baggage is cool and all but y’know... we got things to do today Tommy... we’re kinda wanted, y’know-” Techno pointed out as he fiddled with the end of the lead attached to their hostage, who nodded.

“Uh, yeah! Please, I’d really like to be let go! I don’t wanna be here anymore, man! I don’t even live in this country...” Connor, the hostage, expressed with a sense of panic. Their words seemed to snap Tommy out of his anger for a minute, as he pushed Tubbo further away and walked to stand by Technoblade. 

With a sigh, he shoved the compass back into his pocket and wiped his face, not bearing to look at the president anymore as he took the lead from Techno. “Yeah, whatever bitch. Let’s get your fuckin’ show on the road...” Tommy muttered defeatedly. He felt Tubbo’s eyes burning into his skull, clearly more words to be said, but one thing was clear.

They had jobs to do now, living in two different worlds. What remained of their friendship was gone for now as they got to work.

Tommy and Tubbo, the once clingy duo, now stood five feet apart as they used empty words to discuss the terms of the trade.


End file.
